


Different Forms of Affection

by Shugo_Ookami



Series: Zevran/Cael [4]
Category: DA:O - Fandom, Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age:Origins
Genre: Angst, Awkward, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Multi Chapter, beginning relationship, kiss, naughty kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 15:16:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 4,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5502533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shugo_Ookami/pseuds/Shugo_Ookami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>16 times Zevran and Cael kiss. Ranging from short to long length of writing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Sweet Kiss

Normally when the sun rose, it was: get up, get dressed, eat something quickly, gather up their things, and be on the move. But today was different. It was a weird, lethargic kind of morning. The sun hadn’t even risen yet. It gave Zevran an odd feeling. Sure, he was always the first to rise in the camp out of habit and his upbringing but he didn’t feel rushed for once. He felt sluggish but it was a good kind of sluggish and they hadn’t even had sex the night before for him to even feel this way. Waking up this early in the morning gave him a rare sight as Cael was still sleeping deeply. It was a rare thing to see these days with them getting closer to the Archdemon but the Dalish hadn’t woken up in the middle of the night due to nightmares. Leaning over to the sleeping male, he brushed some of the other’s hair away from his forehead and pulled his hand away slightly when Cael started to stir. Mentally cursing himself for waking the other, he sighed softly as he watched the other’s eyes flutter open.

Yawning, Cael rolled onto his back and smiled as he looked at the other. “Morning, _vhenan_.” He murmured, rubbing his face as he yawned again. His arms fell onto the piles of furs with a small ‘thump’ and looked at Zevran again. “Been up long?”

“No.” Zevran hummed, leaning over the other again and rested his left hand to the side of Cael’s head. “Good morning, _amor_.” He murmured, dipping his head down and kissing the other lightly. Strong arms wrapped around his shoulders, making the Antivan grin before pulling the furs back up around them firmly. “Still have a little while before sunrise, no?”

“Mhm.” Humming, the Dalish elf rolled his eyes before pulling Zevran back down closer to him. “Now shut up.” He murmured, kissing the other gently.


	2. A Hot Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Middle of coronation ceremony.

It wasn’t the chatter or warm air in the room. It was the pomp and parading about that he was forced to do that made Cael irate. He had somehow managed to hide away into a corner. He had grabbed a glass of wine and a small plate of some sort of cheeses and crackers. And some sort of meat but honestly, he wasn’t really in the mood for that. He was more interested in the wine and cheese. He was mid sip when he noticed a certain Antivan making his way over to him. Catching the wink that was thrown his way, he snorted into his glass before rolling his eyes.

“What is the Hero of Ferelden doing, hiding away in the corner?” Zevran asked, moving closer to the Dalish and stole a piece of cheese off the other’s plate, popping the piece into his mouth. Leaning against the wall next to the other elf, he glanced around the room casually. “No one bothering you too much?”

“M’fine, Zev.” Cael murmured, popping a piece of food into his mouth as he handed his glass of wine to the Antivan who took it happily and with a sip from it. “Just…bored I guess.”

“You? Bored?” Zevran purred, chuckling before taking another sip of the other’s wine.

“Mhm. C’mere.” Cael muttered, setting the plate down onto the table near him as Zevran did the same with the glass of wine. He caught the look from the Antivan and grinned as he met him halfway. Pressing the other against the wall firmly, he pressed their lips together roughly. He started nipping at Zevran’s lips, pressing closer to the other until he felt hands push at his chest.

Breaking apart and grinning as he sucked in a breath, Zevran looked at the Dalish elf. “Still bored, _amor_?”

“Slightly less.” The Dalish elf said with a small shrug, swooping in for another deep kiss before breaking apart quickly. “I think I just heard someone call for me. I guess this will have to wait for later.”

Slightly dazed, all Zevran could do was nod with a grin. “That better be a promise.”

“It is.” Cael said with a grin before pulling away and turning around to go find out whomever called out to him.


	3. Tired Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Short Chapter)  
> Arl’s estate after a day of lots of work.

“Thank you for your hard work today!” With that cheery goodbye and the dull thud of the door shutting behind the two elves, the long, grueling day of nothing but paper work and preparation was over. Before Zevran could even say anything, he noticed that Cael had shed his armor and underclothing and was practically burying himself into the blankets. 

“Tired, _amor_?” Zevran murmured as he started shedding his armor and underclothing as well, moving over to the bed. As he crawled onto the bed, Cael rolled over and quickly wrapped his arms around the Antivan elf, pulling him down on top of him. “Mmm, hello.” He hummed, grinning as he made himself comfortable on top of the Dalish warrior. 

“Hello.” Cael mumbled, pressing his lips against the other’s temple. “Turn in early?”

“I am not going to say no to that.” Zevran murmured, smiling as he felt the other’s lips quirk up into a smile as well. “ _Buenas noches, amor_.” Squirming around slightly, he managed to get their faces level before pressing their lips together slowly. 

Cael was the first one to break it with a small chuckle. “Goodnight.” He whispered, pulling Zevran back down against him and buried his face into the other’s hair. It didn’t take long before both of them were out for the night.


	4. Drunken Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Too much to drink at the coronation ceremony .

“You’re giggling, _vhenan_.” Cael laughed, walking alongside Zevran who was indeed giggling. Again. And was leaning against the wall. Again. “Wait. Are you drunk?!”

“No!” Zevran immediately, hiccupping slightly before staring at Cael intently. “You are.”

Laughing, the warrior reached out and grabbed the Antivan quickly as the elf started swaying. “I might be a little tipsy, yes. But you had a lot more to drink than I did.” He received quite the look from the other and before Zevran could say anything, Cael quickly shut him up by pressing their lips together. That got the other to practically melt against him with a not so quiet noise. 

Breaking the kiss, Zevran grinned at the Dalish. “We should not be doing this out here in the hallway, _amor_.” He purred, leaning into the other heavily and started pressing kisses along dark skin slowly, making his way up to the other’s ear. “Or we could stay out here. Brings a certain thrill to it all.”

“You are definitely drunk. Come on now.” Cael said with a small groan as he felt teeth against his ear. “Stop that.” He whined quietly, pushing Zevran gently before grabbing the Antivan’s hand to drag him along back to their room.

“Oh I will.” Came the purring reply from the rogue, making Cael laugh before he was suddenly pulled into their bedroom and the door slam shut behind him before he was pushed up against it. “You do not think someone will come looking for us?”

“Not that I care if they do.” Cael murmured, hoisting Zevran up and pinning him to the door firmly, sealing their lips together quickly.

No one did end up looking for them.


	5. Reunion Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after Kirkwall.

“Commander?”

Cael looked up from his mound of paperwork he’d been steadily working his way through all morning. His assistant was standing awkwardly in his door, holding a letter in their hands. “Yes?”

“I have a letter for you, requesting that you get to the docks as soon as you can.”

Confused, the warrior stood up and motioned for them to give him the letter. Reading over it, his eyes widened and he grinned slowly. Remembering that the human was in his room, he cleared his throat and folded up the letter, sticking it in his pocket. “Thank you for bringing this to me. Please alert the others that I will be out of the office for the rest of the day.”

“But ser-“

Before the assistant could even try to stop the Dalish warrior from leaving, he was already on his way out of the office. He kept his cool up until he had gotten to town where his pace got considerably quicker until he was practically speed walking down towards the docks. Sharp eyes scanned the ships and the many faces of people. He was mainly seeing humans milling about but no tan skinned elves. Beginning to think maybe the letter was a prank by Alistair, he sighed heavily and was about to continue making his way through the crowds of people when he was stopped by the sound of his name being yelled through the crowd. Turning towards the voice, he was surprised by the sudden weight pressed against him.

“Welcome back, _vhenan_.” Cael whispered against Zevran’s ear. He pulled his face away and looked at the other. Furrowing his brow, he noticed the bruises and scraps along the other’s body. “You’re hurt.”

“Minor injuries, nothing more. I am fine, _amor_. How are you?” Zevran said softly, looking up into pale green eyes that he missed quite fiercely. “Ah, I should mention something-“

“Hush.” Cael murmured, kissing the other gently. “I missed you.” 

Smiling, Zevran kissed the Dalish. “I missed you as well. But I still should mention something.”

“Hm?” 

“ _LETHALLIN!_ ”

“Oh.” Surprised to hear Merrill’s voice, Cael froze before he felt Zevran gently pulling away from him with a small laugh. Looking at the Antivan quickly, he grinned and kissed him quickly. “I know I said this before but, welcome back.”

“Thank you. Now go. She has been waiting to say hello to you for a while now.” Zevran said, gently pushing the other towards the mage.


	6. Kiss of Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Short Chapter)  
> Seeing Cael breathing after the Archdemon’s death.

“He’s breathing!” “Thank Andraste!” “Bless the Maker.” “Zevran, wait no-“

Gasping for breath, Cael slowly came to his senses and was instantly confused as lips pressed roughly to his own. Sucking in a breath through his nose, he started coughing against Zevran’s lips. “ _Vhenan_! Wait, stop-“ He gently pushed the other away from his face. Slightly regretting doing so as he saw the other’s look of pain and fear. “Give me a minute, _lath_.” 

Zevran nodded and helped the warrior sit up carefully and Wynne knelt down and started assessing Cael’s injuries before she started healing him as best as she could at the moment. All the while, Zevran hadn’t let go of Cael’s hands at all and had waited until Wynne stood up before he leaned into the other carefully. “You are never allowed to do that ever again.” He whispered, sighing heavily. 

“Of course.” Cael whispered, turning his head to properly press his lips against the other’s again. “I promise.”

“Good.” Zevran whispered, kissing the other lightly and slipped his arms around him gently to hold onto him while the others around them slowly started picking themselves up and checking damages.


	7. Scared Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Short Chapter)  
> Nightmares suck

Bolting upright, Cael sucked in air harshly. Shaking violently, he looked around the tent frantically and jumped at every sound outside the tent, feeling like the shadows were closing in on him rapidly. Breathing in through his nose and letting it out through his mouth, he clutched the furs tightly as he tried to calm himself down. It wasn’t working very well as his heart was still racing and his mind was still making him think there was something right behind him. So when he felt a hand on the small of his back, he nearly yelped and almost jumped out of the pile of furs and blankets.

“ _Amor_ , it’s just me.” Zevran said calmly, slowly sitting up and paused when he saw the Dalish elf flinch at the movement. “Come back to me, Cael.” He whispered, reaching a hand up to rest it gently against the other’s cheek. He watched the other’s eyes flutter shut and reopen but they looked much clearer now. “There you are.”

“Where-“

“Camp. Our tent.”

“Right.” Cael sucked in another slow breath before looking at the Antivan. “I’m sorry.”

“No. Do not apologize.” Stopping the warrior from trying to apologize again, Zevran leaned in and kissed him gently. He could feel the other elf still trembling against him but at least he wasn’t panicking as badly anymore. They stayed like that for a few moments before he felt the Dalish elf start to relax more and eventually lean into him with his head on the Antivan’s shoulder. Smiling softly, Zevran carefully laid them back down and closed his eyes, letting sleep reclaim him as well. 


	8. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Short Chapter)  
> Beginning of the relationship.

It wasn’t totally unexpected but it wasn’t completely expected at the same time. So to have lips suddenly against his own caused the Antivan rogue to start slightly when Cael leaned down and kissed him lightly. But when the Dalish elf tried to pulled away, Zevran quickly reached out and pulled Cael back to kiss him properly.

They were only broken apart when there was a distinct throat being cleared. Cael was the first to find out who it is and sighed softly. “Do you need something, Morrigan?”

“For you two to stop that. You are supposed to be on watch.” Morrigan said calmly, raising an eyebrow at the two elves. “Go to a tent and do that in private.” She waited until the two had gotten up and went off to a tent before sitting down by the fire.

As they were undressing and getting ready to go to sleep, Cael turned to look at the Antivan and smiled when he caught the other looking at him as well. Wiggling his eyebrows at him, Cael tugged the other down onto the pile of furs before kissing him again.

Zevran broke the kiss first with a small chuckle. “I honestly thought you would not be _that_ good.”

“Really? Is it because I’m Dalish?” Cael hummed, chuckling at the other’s guilty look. “It’s fine. Wanna do it again?”

“I’m game.”


	9. Awkward Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Short chapter)  
> Zevran kissing Cael when the other wasn’t paying attention

“You’ve been working all day, Cael.” Zevran complained from his spot on the couch in Cael’s office. He was speaking the truth. The Dalish had been doing nothing but paperwork all morning, leading into the afternoon and had basically ignored him the entire time. “You need a break.”

“Zev, I’ve told you that I can’t today. I need to get caught up with everything if I am to leave in two weeks for our trip.” Cael said with a heavy sigh, not bothering to look up even as he heard the other let out a heavy sigh of his own. He ignored the sound of feet moving across his floor and was more annoyed when he saw tan hands on his desk. “ _Lath_ -“ He froze when he felt lips press against the corner of his mouth. Blinking, he turned his head slowly to look up at the Antivan. “Really?”

Now feeling awkward, Zevran just looked at the other sheepishly. “Ah, well, I had been hoping that maybe you would have met me halfway for that one but that did not go as planned. I will just make my way back to the couch for now.” He said softly, giving the other an apologetic smile before pulling away to do as he said.

Of course the guilt settled heavily within Cael’s stomach and he got up, quickly catching the other’s wrist and pulled him back to kiss him properly. “Let’s go get lunch.” He murmured, feeling the other smile slightly against his lips.

“Excellent idea, _amor_.” Zevran purred, pulling away only to grab the other’s hand to lead him to the door.


	10. Goodnight Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still beginning stages of relationship, Zevran kissing Cael before turning in for the night in their tent.

“Ah, Warden. One moment.” Zevran said quickly, catching Cael before the other ducked into his tent.

“Hm?” Cael hummed, turning around to see the Antivan walking quickly to his tent. “Need something, Zev? And I thought I told you to call me by my name. Did you forget it already?”

Chuckling, Zevran shook his head and carefully stepped in front of the other. “Of course not. Does not mean I will always use it when referring to you though. You are a Warden, no?”

The Dalish warrior rolled his eyes, smiling. “Well, yes I am one but I have an actual name that most people referred to me as.”

“Oh. Your name is, smart ass, then?” Snickering at the look he got, Zevran waved it off with a grin. 

“No but that seems to be your name. Ah, did you need something? You came over here rather quickly.” He saw the sudden change in the other’s behavior and slightly regretted asking. “Zevran?”

There was another pause before Zevran leaned up and pressed a gentle kiss against Cael’s lips. “Goodnight, Cael.” He murmured before pulling away. He shouldn’t feel like he was about to burst right then and there on the spot. He’d kissed many people before so why did this Dalish elf make him so nervous all the time when it came to affection.

“Oh, you’re not going to share a tent with me tonight then?” Cael asked, eyebrows raised in surprise. Getting a look of surprise, he chuckled and pulled the other close to him again. “M’not gonna force you to share one with me but you’re more than welcome to join me.” He murmured, placing a small kiss to the side of Zevran’s lips before pulling away and slipping into his tent with a wink towards the now flustered Antivan.

He heard the distinct sound of the fabric of his tent opening and closing as he started removing his armor. Smiling, he didn’t have to turn around to see Zevran doing the same thing.


	11. Morning Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning after their first morning at their home in Anitva.

Sunlight filtered in through the window, landing on top of the two sleeping elves. Cael started to stir first, being accustomed to waking up with the sun after years of being in the wilderness. Yawning quietly, he shifted slightly and smiled when he felt Zevran grumble and hide further away from the sunlight. 

“Morning, _amor_.” Zevran mumbled, voice muffled with his face pressed into the warrior’s neck. 

“Morning, _vhenan_. Seems we survived the night in our home.” Cael murmured, wrapping his arms firmly around the Antivan’s shoulders and kissed the top of the other’s head gently. He felt Zevran pause slightly before he heard the chuckling coming from him. “What’s so funny?”

“The way you just said that we survived the night in a home. I keep forgetting that the Dalish don’t have homes and only tents or those traveling caravans.”

“Aravels.” There was a grunt in response to his correction which only made him chuckle again. “It is a bit unsettling I will say that. I’m not used to not seeing the stars above my head if I wake up in the middle of the night. But I do enjoy having an actual bed now that I’ve been introduced to them.” He admitted, smiling slightly. “Although it is quite the change from a hard ground with a pile of furs to keep me warm.”

“There is still plenty of furs on top of us.” Zevran pointed out quickly, squirming around until he had his chin propped up on Cael’s chest. “You do know what must happen, yes?” He asked, wriggling his eyebrows at the other.

There was a blank stare directed at the Antivan before realization flitted over Cael’s face. He dipped his head forward and kissed Zevran before pulling away after a few moments. “That it?”

“Si.” Zevran purred before pulling the blankets further up them and claimed Cael’s lips with his again.


	12. Night Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Short Chapter)  
> Lazing about in bed and kissing while talking about the day

“You are going to make me fall asleep, _lath_ ” Cael mumbled, feeling Zevran’s fingers pause in their trailing up and down his side. He was pressed against the Antivan’s side with his head resting against his chest gently. 

“Maybe that was what I was trying to do.” Zevran teased, returning to running his fingers up and down Cael’s side lightly. “It has been a long day, Cael. We should sleep.”

“Mm.”

“That was not an answer, _amor_.” 

“Mhm.” Squirming around slightly, Cael leaned up and pressed a kiss under Zevran’s right ear gently. He felt the other shiver and snickered softly, pressing another kiss to that spot. Feeling Zevran start to squirm with a small groan, he stopped teasing the other and pulled his face away from the other.

“I do appreciate that feeling but I am not up to doing much tonight.” The rogue admitted, looking at the warrior tiredly. “I did end up running around for three hours this afternoon.”

“I know I know. I’m sorry.” Cael murmured, leaning up and pressed a firm kiss to Zevran’s lips. “Maybe in the morning then.” He added, nipping at the other’s lips lightly before worming his way back down to lay against the other comfortably.

“Tease.”

“Love you too.”


	13. Sorry Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kissing Zevran’s temple after a small argument.

Tapping his fingers against his desk, Cael stared off into space as he thought about what he could possibly do to fix things. It was just a simple thing. He needed to leave to go do some research at the Keep in Orlais. Of course Zevran would want to come with him. But this wasn’t something he wanted to drag the Antivan into everything. It was going to be boring and nothing but reading and note writing for weeks if not months, maybe even a year or so. But telling the other elf that maybe he should stay behind hadn’t gone over so well. Especially after he mentioned that he was going to be leaving in a month. Swallowing the ball of guilt welling up in his throat, he pushed back his anxiety and pushed his chair back. Pausing as he finally stood up, he took a deep breath before letting it out slowly. He could do this. He just needed to apologize and smooth things over with Zevran.

The image of Zevran’s devastated and hurt face flashed in his mind again and he quickly walked out of the office and went to the find the elusive rogue. Checking their room first, he wasn’t surprised to not find the other elf in there. Quickly making a list of places where he could possibly find the Antivan, Cael quickly started running around the castle and then eventually outside of the castle to find the other.

Running around for about an hour ended with the Dalish warrior making his way back to their room only to find Zevran standing by the wardrobe. Freezing for a moment, Cael swallowed thickly before shutting the door behind him with a quiet click. The noise made Zevran tense up and turn his head to look over his shoulder before promptly looking forward again.

Sighing softly, Cael walked up behind him and reached up with a hand only to let it drop again. “ _Ir abelas, ma’vhenan_. I didn’t mean to upset you.” He whispered, resting his forehead against the rogue’s shoulder before carefully slipping his arms around his waist gently. Loose enough for Zevran to break free of him if he needed to. He couldn’t help but feel completely relieved when he felt arms rest on top of his own.

“You do know that I am still not letting you go alone.” Zevran said calmly, glancing off to the side to look at the Dalish elf. “No matter how much you-“

“I know. We leave in a month then. Get things sorted before then and get things together.” Cael murmured, feeling guiltier than before. “It’s going to be boring and tedious, _lath_.” Hearing a chuckle, he picked his head up to see Zevran smiling slightly.

Catching the other looking at him, Zevran sighed softly. “You say that to me like I did not just spend the entire day doing that. I saw you running about, looking for me. You don’t hide emotions very well, _amor_.”

Grinning, Cael gently turned Zevran around in his arms and kissed him firmly. “I know.” He murmured against the other’s lips, feeling him smile as well. “Now comes the hard part.”

“Telling Alistair?”

“Exactly.”

“We’ll think of something.” 

Humming in response, Cael kissed Zevran again firmly and held onto him tightly.


	14. Sad Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Short Chapter)  
> Finding out Ashalle has passed. Cael’s upset.

_Da’len, ir abelas. I wish I could tell you this in person. Ashalle passed away the other night. By the time this reaches you, we will have already had the service and put her to rest. If you have the ability to do so, would you mind telling Merrill? I know you two are close even after all these years.  
May the dread wolf never catch your scent,  
Hahren Paival_

It was hard to hold the letter; his hands were shaking so bad. Eventually, Cael ended up sitting on the floor with the letter in his lap. Sucking in a breath, he felt a sob bubbling up in his chest. He slowly drew his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them tightly, burying his face against his legs. The dam broke and tears streamed down his face as he started crying. Making sure to not let the sobs get too loud, he pressed a hand to his mouth and squeezed his eyes shut. He’d felt loss before, he remembered when they found his mother but this felt so different than then. Ashalle had raised him. Hadn’t turned him away as a child and had taken him in. And now she was gone while he had gone off to his own life.

Cracking his eyes open, he jumped when he noticed that Zevran had slipped into the room and was in the process of locking the door behind him. Quickly wiping at his eyes, he was about to hide the letter when it was suddenly taken away from his hand. “Zev-“

“Hush.” Came the firm but gentle command. It shut the Dalish elf up immediately as Zevran read the letter. “Oh… _amor_.” Setting the letter onto the desk, he sank down in front of Cael and gathered him into his arms gently. He started pressing his lips against Cael’s head gently and started murmuring in Antivan. As soon as the sobs stopped, he pulled his face away to look at the Dalish elf. “Turn in early?” He received a nod and he carefully helped the other up and pressed a kiss to Cael’s lips gently. “And take tomorrow off.” He got another nod before he felt the firm weight of the other leaning into him. “Maybe the rest of the week.”


	15. Hope We Don’t Get Caught Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doing the do in the office

“Quiet!” Cael hissed before gasping as Zevran thrust particularly roughly, still mumbling away. “ _Vhenan_ , hush! We ca-“ He was interrupted yet again by Zevran using the moment to thrust harshly. 

“You are considerably chattier than I am, Cael.” The Antivan pointed out, stilling his hips. That got him a whine from the Daslish elf he had pinned up against the door to the other’s office. He waited until those strong legs started squeezing his waist. “You are the one who brought me in here in the middle of the day, _amor_. Now, hush.” He growled, pressing their lips together harshly as he started thrusting roughly. He felt the other whine against his lips more than he heard it. Breaking the kiss, Zevran grinned at the look Cael was giving him now. “What?”

“I brought you in here to discuss something! Not to have you pin me against my door! I have a meeting soon!” Cael grumbled, shifting his hips slightly before jumping violently as knocking sounded right by his ear. He felt Zevran stutter and practically fold in on him. Wrapping his arms tighter around the other, Cael sucked in a slow breath and let it out slowly. 

“Commander? Are you in there? The meeting will be starting soon.” There was more knocking, making Cael tense up further which of course caused Zevran to react. His legs twitched, tightening around the other again. “Commander?” 

There was a beat of silence and Zevran took the opportunity to lean up and press their lips together. Sounds of footsteps leaving the door made them break the kiss and Zevran grinned against Cael’s lips. “There. Now where were we?”

“About to get caught.”

“Not anymore.” Getting a roll of eyes from the Dalish elf, Zevran laughed and kissed him again roughly before starting to move his hips again.

Needless to say, Cael was very late to that meeting.


	16. Naughty Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Short Chapter)  
> Surprising Zevran with an Orlesian kiss.

“Zev.” 

“Yes, _amor_?” Zevran hummed, looking up from his daggers that he had been working on for a while now. Jolting in surprise as suddenly the dark elf’s face was in front of his, he set his work aside with a smirk. “Can I help you?”

“Matter of fact, yes you can.” Cael hummed, cupping the Antivan’s face with both hands and leaned in closely. He quickly kissed the other elf, immediately deepening it. Hands were buried into his hair shortly after. Humming, he slid into Zevran’s lap and gently pried the other’s lips open with his tongue. Feeling the other’s lips part open, he quickly shifted closer and slipped his tongue into Zevran’s mouth.

A low noise sounded in the back of Zevran’s throat as the Dalish started moving his tongue around his mouth. Breathing heavily through his nose, Zevran shifted slightly and tightened his grip in long, white hair, tugging on it slightly. Breaking the contact and gasping for breath, Zevran stared at Cael in surprise. “What brought that on? Not that I mind at all.”

Shrugging, the warrior raked one hand through the other’s hair gently. “Wanted to see your reaction.” He grinned and dipped his head down again to continue where he left off. This time he was met with a much more prepared Antivan and they soon found themselves on their bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Find me here for my writing blog  
> [drabblesallday](http://drabblesallday.tumblr.com)  
> or here for my fandom blog   
> [shugo-ookami](http://shugo-ookami.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> [Find Me On Tumblr!](http://drabblesallday.tumblr.com/)


End file.
